Ready to Roll Out
Ready to Roll Out is the thirty-fourth mission in the Commander's Challenge after Kenji is defeated during the Gosh Darn Mongolians! mission and before The Final Countdown operation. Douglas Hill is fighting the Futuretech Commander and this unlocks another FutureTech favourite, the Pacifier FAV that was stolen from an Allied Outpost during a Defense of Yoshiro's Tomb by the Japanese forces loyal to Prince Tatsu. Background FutureTech promises another victory following thirty-three successes in the past and their Commander is sent to Canada for the final time following both Are You Experienced and Chrono You Didn't which Lydia Winters had the important weapon in her hands back for her second appearance. The Commander smashed the two bases belonging to Douglas Hill and he was defeated which led to the Pacifier FAV being taken by FutureTech Corporation back to The Netherlands for vital testing as one of their own weapons that the Allies had during The Uprising in 1986. One of their deployments was in Before the Hallowed Tomb where Giles Price had an Outpost on Oki Island in Japan at the beginning of the mission. Strategies and Notes *Douglas has 2 bases *Douglas will send mostly Pacifiers and Riptide APCs to attack you. *After a few minutes pass, a Pacifier will spawn near the Oil Derrick near your base. *Douglas will send Apollos to defend his Pacifiers from your aircraft Under Par Times There are two ways to score under par time: 1. Dojo Rush 2. Chopper VX Destruction 1. Dojo Rush. Build 4 dojos and send 2 of them to each base, watch out for Pacifier FAV's on the small islands dotting the water. Unfurl the dojos and build 1 engineer on each island to capture the allied armor facility (this gives you the option to buy Multigunner IFVs to destroy the Cryocopters) Build tankbusters to destroy each base. Pro: Really fast way to destroy the bases and win the challenge Con: Hard to pull off, most off the time there is already a large base built, and riptides are being made. Smaller chance off success when destroying the base because of the MCV moving to a different position (because of engineers) and ore collectors running your infantry over. 2. Chopper VX Destruction Build 2 power plants, 1 dojo, 2 ore refinery's and a mecha bay (try to capture the oil refinery too, this will give you extra income) Upgrade the mecha bay to allow Chopper VX's to be build, build 5 chopper vx and 4 jet tengu's. Go to the southwestern base and deal with it. One Pacifier will spawn near the oil derrick, spare one chopper on the base and kill it. Then build more Chopper VX's and level the northwestern base. Note: Allied commander will build base defenses and Apollo's to destroy aircraft, let the chopper destroy the turrets first, then the armor facility and land units, then transform them to striker mode and destroy any leftover aircraft. Pro: Much better strategy than rushing in, destroys Pacifiers really quick (because they can't engage aircraft) and much simpler to perform. Con: More micro-intensive. Can be hard to keep an eye out on your base and on your units. Briefing Information *Teams: 1 vs 1 *Enemies: Douglas Hill *Tech Unlocked: Pacifier FAV *Side challenges unlocked: The Final Countdown and No Match for the Guardian *Location: Southern Canada *Map: Assassin's Road Trivia The mission's title could be a reference to the Starcraft series, where the Siege Tank actually resembles a Pacifier FAV and always use the phrase of those exact words. They say "Ready to Roll Out" only once. Category:Challenges